


After the War

by fanxing71428



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxing71428/pseuds/fanxing71428
Summary: Just one day of their life after the war. Eren may got some negative emotion (like PTSD) after the War and Levi try to save his love by...making love. Such a guilty pleasure of mine.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	After the War

初春。  
床头柜，放着深黑色的眼罩，摸了一下，艾伦才摸到头绳，透过深色窗帘暗色的青灰色光直射在房间里，他感受到利威尔在身畔均匀起伏的呼吸声，破晓时分的街道万籁俱静。  
天色朦朦胧胧的，空气中透露着一股温润的潮湿感。好像是起雾了。

艾伦几乎无声地移动着自己离开床铺，赤着脚走进浴室。  
他注视着镜子里的自己，在年轻的身体中看到了了无生机的灵魂，无机质冰冷的目光牢牢地盯着镜中人，半晌下移，盯着自己的腹部。那里有一道狰狞的伤口。  
伤口恢复得很好，就是在这个季节有些痒。他用嘴叼着头绳，垂下目光，把后脑的头发都抓在手里。  
就是这样的一具躯壳，表面光鲜亮丽，内里空乏不堪，他看着镜中的自己如此想。

随着艾尔迪亚生活条件的改善，科技的不断发展，热水已经成了家中的必备，但艾伦没有，他打开龙头，草草用沾湿了的布擦拭自己。他抬起手，腹肌绷起来去够后背的，身体扭曲成了一个漂亮的塑像，肉体和纤维摩擦的声音在狭小的空间被放大。抬起头，在镜子里看到了利威尔的身影，他抱着手，赤裸着上半身，不知什么时候醒了。  
“早安”他说，声音还带着些许低沉的眠音，利威尔的眼神紧紧地盯着低下头的艾伦，凑近了他的身侧去拿自己的牙刷。

随着战争的结束，越来越多的人们从前线返回故乡，艾伦和利威尔成为了第五批撤退的士兵，他们既没有回到墙内的西甘锡纳区，也拒绝了女王的请求回到首都。  
“今天是节日么？Rose城里面的商人怎么都不出来工作？”利威尔还是遵从老习惯称呼首都，他还不能那么快适应那些变化，就像他还不适应自己缺少了两根手指。  
听见这话的时候，艾伦正在从橱柜里拿出衣服，闻言抬起了眼皮，正对上利威尔的目光。  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“啧，喂艾伦，”利威尔，“今天你准备做什么？”  
“……去买点土豆。”  
“今天可能就不回来吃晚饭了”利威尔从衣柜拿出了军装，“晚上要去和韩吉那里，要选一批人带新兵驻扎在新镇。”  
艾伦点点头表示自己知道了，利威尔的目光一直没有移开，炙热地跟着艾伦在房间走动的身影。片刻后，艾伦从厨房里端出了红茶，弯腰放在桌上，被利威尔拉住上臂。他感受到往下的力第一时间顺从地随着施力者意图矮下身体。  
“晚上来接我吧，艾伦”  
一个吻轻轻落在了他的额头，艾伦感受到微微的湿润和温度顺着接触的皮肤传过来。

离开家门时，利威尔看见台阶上裹着开衫的艾伦，有几秒钟，仿佛感觉“他在目送我”，但紧接着自己否定了，他知道这个被他们从马莱的瓦砾下挖出来的孩子已经不是曾经那个冲动而纯真的少年。他的眼里失去了那道能刺痛自己的光。  
“兵长！墙外还有大海啊，爱尔敏说那是商人们取之不尽的巨大的盐湖。”

“他们……也是我们的同胞。”  
当听到这样的改变，他就该知道，那个会用崇拜的目光紧随着他的少年已经变了。利威尔坐在马车里，漫无目的想为什么艾伦还愿意留在自己的身边呢？既然回来了，为什么不把完整的自己带回来？战争带走了这个小鬼最吸引他的部分。

那天果然下班得很晚，权贵们永远有着喝不完的佳酿，不论在哪个年代总会有享乐主义的一席之地。从军工局走出来的人们，寒暄着走进了拐角的灯红酒绿。  
“兵长请您务必赏光啊，今天为了您我们还准备了。。。”  
他抬手打断了对方卑躬屈膝的谄媚：“不用了。”  
对方无视韩吉的眼色，还要再劝，利威尔已经控制不住迈出了脚步，街的对岸停着艾伦和他们俩的战马，艾伦靠着车轴裹在一件陈旧褪色的大衣中，他像是有些抵挡不住春寒料峭，还披着一条灰色的围巾。背对着利威尔摸着马脖子用很温柔的眼神看进它的眼睛里。背景中车流不息，他消瘦的身影却突兀地显眼于人群之中。牢牢吸引着他人的目光。  
“你怎么……？”利威尔甩开了纠缠不休的旁人，来到他的身边。  
艾伦一边把缰绳递给他，一边为他披上了厚披风：“来接你啊，晚上好像有些冷了。”  
他们相距得很近，却好像隔着一层看不见的茧，利威尔听到他问“不是你说来接我的么？”

他们每天的生活都一成不变，起床，吃饭，利威尔出门去处理公务，艾伦呆在家里。他也无处可去，因为在不同阵营多次切换，他有着特殊的身份。背负着不能死去的愿望，却又因为失去了巨人的力量，受伤后无法自愈的身体迫使他只能在家周围活动。然后等待着夜晚昏黄灯光下归来的伴侣。有时他们会在夜晚做爱，这一切都取决于利威尔的要求，艾伦仿佛无欲无求，只要和曾经的长官呆在一起他对其他的事情都变得很无所谓。利威尔只有在他身体里的时候才能感受到这个人的温度，太难暖了。只有在黑暗中，空无一人的地方，他才会褪去艾伦所有的掩饰，在黑暗中，他看不到艾伦的脸，只用唇舌感受他的身体，一寸寸地吻过所有的伤口。曾经的艾伦无论如何残破，那被诅咒的力量都能让他恢复地光洁无瑕，利威尔并不喜欢这种完美，因为那不真实。他觉得在自己身下因为承受不住顶撞而呻吟的爱人才让他有实感，于是就越残忍地用性器折磨他，仿佛想从他的空洞的身体逼出一个承诺。

“我不会再离开了。”

房间里，衣物散落了一地，那件褪色的大衣垫在最底下，翻着毛边的里衬上交叠着两人不分彼此的裤子。利威尔将艾伦按在被子里，他手臂的肌肉怒吼着发力配合着腰的动作将自己往艾伦的身体里撞去。利威尔本来不挑姿势，对他来说只要能回到艾伦体内就已经可以带来足够爽快的感觉了，再加上失而复得的喜悦，足够给他带来身心双重的愉悦。但是他开始变贪婪，他深知艾伦并没有从战争中回来，至少一部分的他留在了那个操蛋的地方。艾伦总是避开各种眼神交流，缺乏表情，似乎真的变成了一个工具，就连在性事上，他也只愿意在黑暗的房间被从背后插入。

“啊……兵长，兵……长”艾伦的背部仿佛因为承受了巨大的痛苦一样而张开，狰狞的蝴蝶骨落在利威尔的视网膜里，刺痛了他的神经。利威尔用仅剩的大拇指和食指捏住艾伦的乳头，狠狠一拧“叫出来，艾伦。”那精实的背肌因为这突如其来的疼痛收缩，在两个骨骼中间晕染了一团浓黑的阴影。艾伦刹那间感受到了那个断指创面接触到胸前皮肤时的感受，那种柔软的触感仿佛是一块烙铁狠狠地按在他身上。他第一次反抗了：“不要……”  
“哦，你还会说不要？我还以为你哑巴了呢？这不是会反抗么，艾伦？”利威尔感受到汗珠从额角滑落，但是又一次感受到身下人的情绪令他产生了狂喜的颤栗。  
“兵长，求你……”艾伦的喉结滑动了一下，哽咽地发出了低声的请求。他将头隐秘地藏在了自己的臂弯里，避开了直接的视线接触。利威尔看到他细长的头发散落在枕头上，切割着原本纯洁的空间，遮住了他的额头和那双熠熠生辉的眼眸。  
突如其来的怒火，支配着利威尔的心脏，他突然发力，一手拽着艾伦的头发迫使他暴露自己的脸，同时退出他的身体，单手掰过他，将两人调整成了面对面的姿势。这张精致的脸一如记忆中的那样令人怀念，令人痛恨。而这也遭到了剧烈的抵抗。

“不！！我不要！！！你要做就做，不做就滚出去！！”  
“看着我，艾伦！我要你看着我”利威尔很兴奋，这几乎是艾伦反应最强烈的一次了，几乎像是那个15岁的他愚蠢的样子了，他可以预感到这扇坚硬的门被他摸到了钥匙孔。  
“不！”  
“你怕什么？你自己选择的路，就是这样的结果，你睁开眼睛看我！”利威尔强硬地用手固定住了艾伦的双手，骑在他身上的样子，想再驯服一匹烈马。他想：不过是再一次地驯服他罢了，我怎么会做不到。

艾伦被纯肉体力量压制，捏着他下巴的手用力过度使他感受到了疼痛。那是一张残破的脸，一道刺眼的疤从额头延伸到鼻梁，再从鼻梁划到下巴。艾伦被牢牢地压制住了，被迫注视着他的罪孽让他感受了前所未有的无力感。

利威尔被艾伦脸上的泪水刺激到了，他感觉身下的坚硬越发的肿胀，操纵着这把“钥匙”，插进了门上的“孔”里。艾伦的身体随着性器的寸寸挺入而紧绷，他抽噎这，绷着脚尖和指尖，除了放松自己别无选择，连呼吸都赶不上节奏，只能张开自己任由男人在自己身体里放肆。如果忽视他脸上的伤疤，这个男人似乎和四年前自己离开时没有什么区别，大概连时间都格外厚爱他。他依旧精力旺盛，每天都能勃起，将自己折磨到极限，似乎从一开始，待在他身边就有很多安全感。

利威尔将自己完全送了进去，看着被水浸透的金色双眸，彷佛能看到这个长大身躯里里面躲着哭泣的小小士兵。他突然不急躁了，动作也放缓了，他低头，用鼻尖蹭了一下对方的鼻尖，惹得身下人一颤。随后，就这这个姿势，他吻住了他的士兵。

“艾伦，让我把你拉出来，地狱的时代已经过去了。”

如果说我是英雄这一象征的奴隶，我希望得到你的仰望，从始到终。


End file.
